


Prompt: Driving Lessons

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Gen, Learning to Drive, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right,” Natasha says. “Turn the car on, and then I want you to get it moving while it’s in fifth.”</p><p>Wanda’s tone is deadpan. “What.”</p><p>“In fifth,” Natasha repeats. “It’s possible, I know, I’ve done it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my tumblr, readable [](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/141494558450/totaly-okay-with-you-taking-your-time-to-get-to-it>Here</a>.)

**i.**  
“Why do we have to do this?” Wanda asks, looking at the Captain. “What is the point?”

“Because you’re part of the team now,” he says. “That means fieldwork. We don’t know what is going to happen out there. We might get split up. We need to know that you’ll be able to get to us if we can’t get to you. Therefore,” he pauses and gestures to the assortment of cars they’re standing beside, “We need you to learn to drive.”

Wanda looks distinctly unimpressed. “Pietro can always carry me and run me to you. He has done it before.”

“And if that isn’t possible?” the Captain asks. “What if he’s outside your range?”

“He is never out of my range for _long_.”

Beside her Pietro is grinning. “Do not worry about it,” he says, and his hand is gentle in the small of Wanda’s back. “We can do this,” he says in Sokovian. “I am sure we can make them regret teaching us.”

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
“Is this really necessary?” Wanda asks, turning to Natasha. They’re sat in a secondhand Audi, Natasha with her feet on the dashboard, Wanda in the driver’s seat.

“We have our reasons,” Natasha says. “Besides, you got _me_. Your brother’s got Clint.” Wanda raised a questioning eyebrow. “Clint,” Natasha explains, “Drives like an old man unless it’s a mission.”

Wanda laughs.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
“You know I can probably run faster than this vehicle,” Pietro says to Clint. They’re sat in a landrover - an old and hulking thing that looks ready to fall apart. Pietro turns the key and it shakes to overly-loud life around them. He can see rust falling off some of the joints. “This is worse than Grigory’s truck,” he mutters in Sokovian and then, “What now?” to Clint in English.

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
“Right,” Natasha says. “Turn the car on, and then I want you to get it moving while it’s in fifth.”

Wanda’s tone is deadpan. “What.”

“In fifth,” Natasha repeats. “It’s possible, I know, I’ve done it.”

Wanda’s gaze is wary. “You usually start in first, I thought.”

Natasha’s smile is sharp-edged. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
“Don’t go over the speed limit!” Clint says, hand reaching towards the steering wheel. Pietro sighs and eases up on the accelerator.

“We are not even on actual _roads_ ,” Pietro says. “We have not even left the base yet, and besides, none of the agents obey those signs.”

Clint glares. “I _do_.”

 

* * *

 

 **vi.**  
“Now you’ve got comfortable,” Natasha says to Wanda. “I want you to see how fast you can take that corner.”

Wanda sighs. _Pietro is going to kill me_ , she thinks and then amends it with _"if I crash"_. She grips the steering wheel tighter and puts her foot down.

Five seconds later they are around the corner and speeding towards the next, which Wanda takes at the same speed, and then towards a third which Wanda takes even faster now she’s more confident. They let the car roll to a halt.

“Not bad,” Natasha says, and Wanda can hear the appreciation in her voice. “Not bad. Want to try again?”

“Maybe,” Wanda says, “if you will answer a question.”

Natasha looks distinctly sceptical and Wanda almost laughs. “Not about you. Are you making Vision learn to drive too? He is not yet a month old.”

“We would,” Natasha says, “but he _is_  a month old. Steve thinks we should obey the law.”

Wanda’s lip curls. “I did not see you pausing at the border to get your passports stamped on to the way into Sokovia.”

“That’s what I said.”

 

* * *

 

 **vii.**  
Clint is pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why did I agree to teach you,” he says. “Why. Why didn’t I ask Rhodes to do this, or ask to swap with Nat.”

“You can,” Pietro says, clambering out of the landrover, now on it’s side. “Do you want to ask while I fix this?”

 

* * *

 

 **viii.**  
“So what has Nat taught you?” Clint asks, settling into the Audi’s passenger seat. He can see the scuffs where Natasha left her feet on the dashboard. 

“Mission driving,” Wanda says. “We had just begun on evasive manoeuvres.”

Clint goggles for a moment, and then shuts his mouth. “And street driving?” he asks.

“I have been watching Pietro learn. I think I can do that.”

 

* * *

 

 **ix.**  
“Has Clint been making you drive like an old man?” Natasha asks, watching Pietro ram into the landrover at just the right speed to knock it back onto all four wheels. She winces slightly at the sound of aged and unhappy suspension creaking.

“If you try to make me,” Pietro says, “I will ask Wanda to steal the knowledge from someone else’s mind for us both.”

Natasha laughs. “Come on,” she says, “I’ll teach you how get that monster to go over fifty.”

 

* * *

 

 **x.**  
“SLOW DOWN!” Clint yells, as Wanda hurls them around a corner.

Wanda eases up on the gas pedal. “I am sorry,” she says, “I am used to my brother’s speed.”

“Yeah,” Clint says. “Your brother would get so many speeding tickets if he ran down a highway.”

 

* * *

 

 **xi.**  
Natasha is teaching Pietro the finer points of hotwiring the old landrover when he suddenly cackles. (She has taught him as much driving as she thinks he’ll be able to bear and is instead teaching him what to do with vehicles as stubborn as the ‘rover.)

“Pietro?”

“It is Wanda,” he says, and he is still wheezing with laughter. “She has decided she wishes to drive faster than I can run.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
